


Fanfic Writer Thoughts

by Rivenlore



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenlore/pseuds/Rivenlore
Summary: What’s it like to be a fanfic writer?





	Fanfic Writer Thoughts

This isn’t canon....this isn’t canon! But it’s such a good idea.....what can I doooooo?

Oh wait-oh wait! What am I even complaining about? I can write fanfiction! Of course! It’s not canon, but anything can happen.

I love the fact I can be in the worlds I love and still do what I think could happen that’s not canon.


End file.
